


P.S. Meet Me in Portland

by imAdork26



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Romance, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imAdork26/pseuds/imAdork26
Summary: Natasha and Steve fall in love with each other through e-mail, text, etc.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	P.S. Meet Me in Portland

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through my old e-mails, tracking down a really old fanfic I wrote when I was in high school. I found it! Anyway, I was reading all these e-mails I sent in high school to these girls from camp, and that’s how this story came about. I hope you like it. It’s my first time writing a story in this format, so I hope everything flows well. 
> 
> I also want to embed or hyperlink photos and things into this story to make it more interactive, so I'm going to try my best to do that. Any tips and tricks are more than welcome. Anyway, enjoy! Feedback welcome. :)
> 
> P.S. I don’t own Marvel or these characters.

To: steve.rogers@mail.com  
Cc:  
Bcc:  
Subject: Social Media Style Guide

Hi, Steve. 

It’s Natasha Romanoff; I was the redhead who laid you on your ass at the Business THRIVE Conference. Thank you for being a willing participant in my demonstration. You were a great sport. As promised, here is the [style guide](https://blog.hootsuite.com/social-media-style-guide/) I’ve used to help me brand my classes online. Later. 

Nat

To: romanoffnatasha@mail.com  
Cc:  
Bcc:  
Subject: Re_Social Media Style Guide

Greetings, Natasha!

It was my pleasure meeting you last weekend in Manhattan and volunteering. I really admire what you teach young girls and women. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you come to teach self-defense? 

Also, thank you so much for this guide. It’s so helpful. I will let you know how it works for me. Hopefully, I can get the hang of it. I can be such a grandpa about technology. Ha! Anyway, I hope to talk to you again soon. 

Best,  
Steve Rogers

P.S. You’re more than welcome to lay me on my ass again if you’d like. 

To: steve.rogers@mail.com  
Cc:  
Bcc:  
Subject: Re_ Social Media Style Guide

Hi, Steve.

Yes, please, let me know. Social media can be a learning curve, but from what I saw in the demo, you’re a quick learner. I know you’ll get it soon enough. 

Long story short, I was at a party when some asshole decided to get handsy with me. I kneed him so hard that he had to ice his balls with a bottle of beer until one of his friends dragged him to the ER. Hope his nuts got numb and fell off, to be honest. 

I’ve been catcalled before, but a guy has never gotten physical with me. That was the first time. It really shook me… Some women don’t make it out of situations like that, and it pisses me off. Something similar happened to Yelena, the woman who was helping me with the demo at the conference; I’m glad I was there to help her. I never want women to feel helpless or trapped by anyone. Enough was enough. You can pretty much figure out the rest from there. 

What about you? What made you become an artist? MuralThis is incredible. I enjoyed seeing some of your work showcased. It has such heart.

Nat

P.S. I might take you up on that offer, Rogers. Don’t tempt me. ;-)

To: romanoffnatasha@mail.com  
Cc:  
Bcc:  
Subject: Re_Social Media Style Guide

Hello, Natasha.

Thank you for sharing your experience with me. I’m so sorry that happened to you and Yelena. Unfortunately, I’m a part of a species that don’t respect women like they should, and it really upsets me as well. He was so out of line. If I had been there, I would have made damn sure he wouldn’t have had the opportunity to try that with you at all or another woman. 

I became an artist because I was quite shy as a kid. I didn’t really know how to express myself using words, so I flocked to drawing. My mom noticed I doodled alot on napkins and crumpled paper, so she scraped up some money to buy me a paint set. It was the greatest gift I ever got. Originally, she wanted to enroll me in tap before she figured out I enjoyed drawing more. Thinking back, I’m glad she didn’t; I don’t think I would have liked it to begin with. 

Thank you for the compliment on my work, by the way. That means alot to me.

Best,  
Steve Rogers

P.S. I would very much be delighted if you took me up on said offer. :)

To: steve.rogers@mail.com  
Cc:  
Bcc:  
Subject: Re_Social Media Style Guide

Hi, Steve.

It’s very sweet of you to come to my defense. My hero. I wish other men had your same attitude. 

As for your ma, I’m glad she supported you and didn’t force you into dance unlike mine. She stuck me in ballet. All ‘cause she wanted me to be a principal dancer. Obviously, that never happened. It was her dream, not mine. Though ballet classes got on my damn nerves, I will admit I appreciate it now. It taught me discipline, creativity, flexibility, and poise, skills I use frequently when I teach my classes. 

My ma supports me now, but she still reminds me of my potential as a dancer. The woman doesn’t know how to let things go. She’s a headache and tries to run my business, but she’s my ma. What can I say? 

Last thing, I’ll be out of town tomorrow for a couple of days. Won’t be checking my phone as much in case you respond. I’m teaching in Portland. 

Nat

P.S. I am officially taking you up on your offer. My number is 917-452-1129.

To: romanoffnatasha@mail.com  
Cc:  
Bcc:  
Subject: Re_Social Media Style Guide

Hello, Natasha.

I know what you mean about moms. They can be overbearing at times, but at the end of the day, they love us and want what’s best. I’m happy to hear your mom supports you now.

In response to your ballet training, do you still dance? I’m curious. 

Portland, oh, Portland, how I miss thee. My heart sings at the mention of the place. I’ve got so many memories and some awesome buddies up there. One of them owns an art gallery/ studio and the other one owns his own graphic design company. Their names are Sam Wilson (gallery/studio) and Bucky Barnes (company). I met them in college, where we attended Portland College of Art and Design (PCAD) (Go, Bees!). I definitely encourage you to stop by their spots if you have time. They do some really cool stuff in the community with their businesses. 

Good luck in your class. Safe travels, Natasha!

Best,  
Steve Rogers

P.S. Thank you for taking my offer. My number is 917-469-0024. I will text you.

To: steve.rogers@mail.com  
Cc:  
Bcc:  
Subject: Re_Social Media Style Guide

Hi.

I still dance when I feel like it. If you’re interested in a private show, that can be arranged, Rogers. ;-) Your friends sound awesome; I’ll certainly drop by. Speaking of friends, Yelena found out I’ve been e-mailing you. She thinks we’re sending dirty messages to each other. I told her to fuck off. :) Thanks for the good luck. Heading to the airport. I’ll let you know how it goes, and I’ll look out for your text.

Nat

P.S. Bees? That’s a terrible mascot.

To: romanoffnatasha@mail.com  
Cc:  
Bcc:  
Subject: Re_Social Media Marketing Toolkit

Hello, Natasha.

A private dance? I must say you’ve made me blush. If only you could see how red my face is... Honestly, I would not mind a private dance one of these days. I have a feeling you’d be quite a lovely performer. 

I know what you mean about family and friends. When I read your e-mail, I was at lunch with my mom, and she wondered what was wrong with me. I told her about you. She thinks you’re my secret girlfriend. My mom frowned when I told her we were just friends; she’s quite disappointed.

Again, safe travels. I’ll let my buddies know you’ll try to stop by.

P.S. I didn’t pick the mascot. I would’ve picked something much cooler, honestly. However, each year a group of students create artwork inspired by bees that can be found around campus or town. 

Attachment:

[Bee (78K)](https://unsplash.com/photos/AMjGGm0ck-E)


End file.
